Faðir
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: While on a hunt, Gabriel and Team Free Will bump into someone from Gabriel's past as Loki and the Winchesters soon find themselves stuck with a second job as...babysitters for Gabriel's kids? Just when they thought their lives couldn't be any stranger. (sequel/companion to "An Eye for An Eye")
1. Fenrir

**I've had this idea for quite some time and I had some weird headcanon where Odin cursed Loki/Gabriel's kids to get vengeance on Loki/Gabriel for causing the deaths of** **Höðr** **and Baldr (Odin's two sons) and once Odin died in _"Hammer of the Gods"_ the curse broke and Gabriel/Loki's kids were able to escape. I may add more one-shots later pertaining to Gabriel and his kids because they all are just cuties!**

 **This is AU as Gabriel joins TFW after _"Changing Channels"_ and doesn't end up trying to kill Lucifer and dying he. Also, if any of the translations are wrong, please PM me or leave me a review so I can change them. I don't know Icelandic and all translations are from Google Translate (so already I'm sure they aren't 100% correct). **

**And I apologize for the lack of Castiel in this fic. He does show up in the beginning but disappears fairly quickly because he just didn't seem to fit in the story with how I wanted it to go. Nothing against the little trench coated angel but Cas'll just make a brief appearance.**

 **There is a companion story to this, _"An Eye for An Eye"_ which basically talks about what exactly happened to Loki/Gabriel's kids before this fic (like a prequel).**

 **EDIT: A BUNCH OF THE TRANSLATIONS HAVE BEEN FIXED CURTSY OF A USER ON AO3 NAMED lilja89**

* * *

Dean grumbled as they walked through the forest, cursing Gabriel under his breath. Sam didn't look any happier, being dumped in the middle of a woodsy area in a small Maine town, having no clue what they were hunting. At least not specifically. The particular case the two hunters had been working on seemed to only lead to dead end after dead end, and they both of the brothers had turned to their angelic friends, Castiel and Gabriel – who had joined Team Free Will after the stint in Wellington, Ohio when he had stuck them in Tv Land – but neither celestial being had a definite answer to what they were hunting.

"Why the hell did he snap us here and leave?" Dean growled, swatting at a mosquito.

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "But at least he dropped us off near the cave were it lived," he pointed out, shifting the angel blade in his hand.

"Yeah, but Mr. Tough-Archangel couldn't stick around and help, no offense Cas," He added the last part quickly, glancing over at the trench coated angel who didn't look too offended.

"It's fine Dean. I too am confused why my brother left but knowing him, he hasn't gone too far," Cas responded and his blade sliding out as well. "Perhaps he is scouting ahead."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Dean walks past some large oaks before coming to a grassy clearing which soon turns rocky. "This it?"

Sam nods, standing beside his brother. Looking around, he frowns. "I was expecting…"

"Something already?" Dean finished, looking around as well.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's asleep?" The older hunter wonders, unsure what to do now. They had no clue what they were dealing with and thanks to a dickbag Trickster-Archangel, they were stuck dealing with a creature they didn't know how to kill.

At his words, Sam gave him a bitch face, but the snapping of a twig caused both hunters to turn their attention back to a cave like den before them. Nodding to each other, they raised their angel blades and Cas moved to stand on the opposite side of Dean.

"I thought you humans were smarter." A voice echoed through the clearing, raspy and rough, startling the three remaining members of Team Free Will.

On multiple occasions they had faced monsters that talked down of humanity, but the way this beast spoke, it didn't sound like it was purposely insulting the human race. Instead, it sounded slightly… disappointed as if expecting grander.

"And yet," the beast continued. "More of you return here and ignore my words."

Sam glanced over at his brother, worry, and confusion written all over his face. This wasn't what they were expecting, an almost civilized monster. Both hunters expected a bloody fight, to already be attacked and held down instead of having a "friendly" chat with a voice.

"Show yourself, beast," Dean told the voice, holding the angel blade in his hand a bit higher. "Or are you afraid of us?" An air of smugness was audible in Dean's words at this as both of the humans had easily gained quite the rep in the hunter community and amongst monsters and all things that go bump in the night.

"I am not afraid of you, human," the creature stated but Sam could hear in the beast's tone it wasn't trying to sound smug or prideful. Instead, it sounded like it was merely stating a fact. Like they were just ordinary humans and it had faced much worse. "And beast? I am nothing like those monsters that dwell here on Midgard, little human." A growl rumbled through the forest when the voice said beast as if offended and angry by the term.

"Oh really?" Dean asked, challenging the voice.

"All those who go bump in the night – Skin Walkers, Werewolves, Vampires, and Arachnids – those are all monsters that kill humans for food. For fun even. I am not like any of those beasts," the voice explained, snarling at the word "beast" and Sam and Dean turned to each other, a bit surprised.

Never had they faced monsters that criticized other things, even going as far as sounding offended by being called a beast or monster. So far, this hunt wasn't anything like what they had originally imagined.

"How the hell do you know about-" Dean began, only to be interrupted by a wheezy chuckle, the sound sending shivers down the two hunters' spines and Castiel's grace.

"I have heard tales of such creatures before, hunter, and can assure you they are nothing like me. You may call me beast or monster but I am not one," the creature responded and Sam could almost hear melancholy in those words.

Like the voice's owner was trying to prove it didn't deserve that name and it made Sam wonder if they were actually fighting something dangerous. If maybe, perhaps, they were looking at this the wrong way.

Stepping forwards, Sam frowned. "If you're nothing like those monsters, then why did you attack those people? Why did you kill some of them?" He wondered, trying to reason with the creature that still dwelled in the shadows of its den. If he was right, then maybe this animal wasn't purposely trying to attack others. Though, with the chance he might be wrong, the younger hunter didn't loosen the grip he had on the angel blade in his hand. He wasn't foolish enough to let down his guard.

"I never meant to kill any, hunter. I warned them multiple times to stay away, that I mean no harm and only wished to be alone, but never did they listen," the voice told Sam, its words telling the hunter that it never intended to have hurt anyone.

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're a hero, you know that. Our mistake, we'll just leave you alone," he spoke with sarcasm dripping from his words and the beast let out a growl, not appreciating the way Dean talked to it.

"You dare speak to me like that, little human?" The ground began to shake and the beast moved forwards, standing just at the edge of the shadowy den's entrance. Two large gold eyes glowed in the darkness, reminding Sam of when Bilbo was facing off against Smaug with the eerie eyes.

"Dean, I don't think it's wise to speak to this creature with disrespect. It's much more powerful than you think," Cas warned the older hunter, sensing the power radiating off the animal in front of them.

It wasn't like any creature the angel had seen before, much too powerful to be an ordinary monster or even pagan god but not as powerful as an angel at full power. This worried the blue eyed angel and he found himself moving slightly in front his friends, raising his own blade.

A shadow soon fell over Team Free Will as the beast immerged from the shadows. Gapping and looking upwards in surprise, the three of them found themselves staring at a large wolf-like creature. It gave a loud snarl, revealing wickedly sharp canines that were about the size of an adult's hand. Sam noticed that when the beast opened its mouth, there was a large gaping wound in both the upper and lower jaw, almost as if something had pierced through the wolf's jaws. Dried blood was clotted around the wounds, turning the dark grey fur there a rusty orange-red.

Whenever that had happened had to have been a while ago but Sam noted the wound had yet to close, giving him the feeling that perhaps the weapon used to inflict the wound was no ordinary one. The air around them crackled with energy, making the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed with wide eyes, stepping backwards.

"I will give you one last chance to leave and never return. I do not wish to harm you," the wolf growled, gold eyes watching them carefully.

Sam glanced down at the large claws on the wolf's paws and just as he was about to give the large wolf his attention once more, the taller hunter also noticed a dark red ring of flesh visible just above the paw of the beast. Wincing at the raw skin and dried blood clumping the grey fur around it, Sam realized that each paw had a wound almost exactly the same, causing Sam to come to the conclusion the wolf had been bound. Most likely by shackles.

Frowning, the hunter knew he had heard of a wolf bound before, although at the moment, fear seemed to make it hard to remember what they were facing.

"All of us?" he said instead, wondering how generous the wolf would be. If having been bound before, they might not get lucky and all make it out alive.

The giant wolf nodded – which seemed almost human like at first glance. "Even your angel will be fine," it added.

"How do you know of angels?" Cas questioned, curious.

Tilting its head slightly, the wolf watched Cas with caution. "I have heard of such beings before, hunter. Do you accept my proposition about leaving?" It asked and Sam could've sworn that the more it spoke, the more human like it sounded and its actions added to that.

"We can't have you hurting anymore humans," Dean spoke up, moving forwards to stand beside Cas once more. "So, no. We won't leave."

The wolf's gold eyes darkened and it tipped its head to nod at Dean's words. "Very well, little hunter."

In the blink of an eye, the wolf no longer was peaceful and timid looking, but instead a fearsome beast. A growl rumbled in its throat and the two hunters barely had time to prepare before it lunged forwards to attack.

Cursing, Dean dove out of the way, yanking Cas along with him.

Sam stumbled backward to avoid the snapping jaws, eyes wide and silently cursing his brother for pissing off the giant wolf.

Unfortunately, just as the hunters who were quick on their feet, the wolf seemed to be as well as it turned quickly, biting down on Dean's leg and dragging him towards it.

Yelping, the older hunter dropped his blade and twisted, trying to reach it as he was dragged backwards. The teeth only sunk deeper into his flesh and hissing under his breath, he aimed a kick at the beast's snout with his other foot. Dean's foot just barely missed the old wound the wolf already had, causing it to howl in pain.

With the beast distracted, Dean crawled away from the wolf's jaws, grabbing his blade once more. The wolf's snarl caused the ground to shake once more, making Sam loose his balance. If it wasn't angry then, it definitely was now.

Dean noticed how the creature was about to attack his little brother and swung his angel blade in the wolf's direction. The silver metal met the wolf's leg and sliced open the fur and skin, causing both red blood and a greenish-blue light to leak from the wound.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, confused.

The wolf whipped its head around to face Dean, teeth gleaming with saliva and gold eyes narrowed.

"Over here, assbutt!" Cas yelled and the wolf quickly turned its head to glare at the angel, lifting a paw and lashing out in Cas' direction.

"Cas, look out!" Sam yelled and the angel grunted in pain as the claws torn away at the trench coat and shirt he worn, as well as ripping his vessel's chest.

"Shit," Dean hissed, watching blood begin to blossom on the white shirt as well as the blueish glow of grace escaping the deep wound. Any human would've bled out within a few minutes at the wound left behind and both hunters were glad Cas wasn't a human. He tried to move closer to the wolf, finding it difficult though as the sheer size of the beast made it nearly impossible to attack without the risk of injury.

Whatever they were fighting wasn't going to give up and had practice, it seemed, fighting others before as its moves were precise and purposeful. They were meant to wound the opponent and/or kill it.

It seemed though they had finally gotten lucky as the wolf seemed distracted with fighting off both Cas and Sam, allowing the older hunter to moved towards it stealthily. Crouching under the wolf's belly, Dean noticed the wound on the beast's lower jaw and smirked, getting close enough to jam his blade in the old injury.

This caused the animal to give a painful howl, tossing its head back and forth frantically. The angel blade refused to be lodged free from the injury and fresh blood began to fall from the recently opened wound and all three members of Team Free Will could see the injury was extremely painful to the beast. The wolf tried to shake the blade free – which only caused the sharp weapon to tear more at the flesh around it – and Dean grunted when the wolf's muzzle slammed into his chest. He went flying, crashing into a nearby tree, breathless.

Sam, during the creature's erratic movements, tried to slip behind it but it appeared the wolf was now paying closer attention to the two remaining beings before it and it turned to attack the taller hunter, jaws snapping shut just a centimeter from his face.

Swinging his blade out in front of him, Sam slashed at the wolf's cheek, red blood beginning to blossom from the wound. Distracted though by his attack, Sam soon found himself pinned underneath one of the wolf's paws, gasping for air. It felt like a heavy weight was crushing his ribs and lungs and releasing the angel blade in his hand, he began to claw at the exposed skin on the wolf's leg, hoping to cause enough pain for the wolf to remove its paw.

"Fenrir," he choked out, calling the beast's name as it popped into his head, everything finally clicking into place.

They had stumbled upon the son of Loki, Fenrir Wolf, who had been bound and locked away. That explained the injuries the wolf carried and why it attacked them only once they appeared as a threat. All this had been self defense and Sam realized that he would soon die from suffocation, crushed under the mighty paws of the god.

Fenrir's eyes though seemed to soften ever so slightly at hearing his name and the weight lessened by a sliver but black dots still filled the hunter's vision.

"Nóg! (Enough)"

Sam turned his head to see Gabriel walking towards the wolf, no weapons in his hands.

"Gabriel! Careful!" Sam choked out, forgetting that the Archangel was once the god, Loki, but the smile the Archangel flashed him told the hunter Gabriel knew the hunter meant well.

Looking back at the hunter, Gabriel frowned, not pleased. "Slepptu honum (Let him go)," he told Fenrir and the wolf dipped his head, lifting his paw and moving backward to give the hunter some room to get up.

The Archangel then walked over to Sam, placing a hand on the hunter's chest and healing any bruised or cracked ribs he had. He did the same with Cas and Dean.

"Gabriel," Sam croaked, not taking his eyes off the sitting wolf not too far away. "Why'd you leave?"

"Had to do something quickly, Sam-a-lam, check who we were up against but you seemed to already figure it out," The Trickster stated with a smile and Dean glared at him.

"You couldn't have come sooner?" He spat and Gabriel shrugged.

Walking back towards the wolf, he stood right beside it and began to run a hand through the thick messy grey fur, healing any injuries the hunters had caused. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to manage to piss off Fen here as quickly as you had," he shot back sarcastically.

"Wait, you mean I was correct?" Sam asked, rubbing his chest with eyes wide. "That's really-"

"Yup." Fenrir lay down, lifting his muzzle to nuzzle the Trickster-Archangel and Gabriel smiled, placing a kiss on his son's nose.

Dean looked confused and turned to Cas. "Do you happen to know a giant wolf named Fen?" He asked, feeling a bit stupid that his geek little brother had figured it out and he hadn't.

Cas stowed his blade. "Not Fen but I have heard rumors that have mentioned a giant wolf. I haven't ever come across him before because it was said the Norse locked him away," he explained and at the words "locked up" Fen whimpers and Gabriel moved closer, wrapping his arms around the large wolf to comfort him.

"This is a god?"

"Yes, he is. Remember the tales about Loki?" Gabriel explained and Dean nodded.

"Kind of. Loki had a bunch of giant kids and did a bunch of crazy stuff. You're telling me you actually did all those things as him?" The older hunter asked with wide eyes and the Archangel grinned wider.

"Guilty," he chirped, ruffling the fur on the wolf's head. The wolf gave a wounded bark and worry filled Gabriel's gaze. "Fen, buddy, what's-" His words trailed off as he spotted the blade still buried in Fenrir's bottom jaw and narrowed his eyes, no longer playful or happy.

Glaring at the hunters, he said, "Which one of you stabbed him there?"

Sam looked at Dean and the hunter tried not to shrink away at the death glare from the Trickster.

"You had the genius idea to stab my son right were the old wound was, pray tell why? Do you even know how painful it is for him, having yet another blade jammed into his jaw?" Gabriel spat, moving towards the older hunter. "Did you even think to why the wound wasn't healed over and still open? Huh? Maybe I should turn you into human pin cushion and make you feel the pain Fenrir felt," Gabriel threatened, the Trickster in him leaking through.

At this point, the short Archangel stood chest to chest with the hunter, and Dean shuddered at the power crackling from the pissed off Archangel. The hunter, having faced a lot of monsters without any fear couldn't help but be fearful of Gabriel. After all, he was the Trickster still, an unpredictable being that dished out karma and revenge without hesitation. Gabriel would definitely follow through with his threat and make this painful for the older hunter.

"Gabriel," Castiel warned, nervous as well. "He didn't know." The Trickster didn't back down though, not until Fenrir gave a small whimper, crouching with his belly pressed against the floor.

Sighing, Gabriel ran a hand over his face. "You're lucky Fen doesn't like arguing," he told the hunter before making his way back over to his son. "Fen, bud," he whispered, kneeling before the large wolf. "This is gonna hurt but papa has to pull the blade out okay? Then he can heal it and make all the hurt go away, okay?" He told his child, much like how one would talk to a little kid who had a splinter.

Only this little kid happened to be a wolf easily over eight feet and the splinter was a long angel blade.

Fenrir shrank away, giving a pained cry and Gabriel gave him a soft smile. "I won't hurt you, Fenrir but if I don't get it out, then it will still hurt, got it?"

The wolf nodded and lifted his head up to allow his parent to easily pull out the blade.

"This'll hurt for just a few seconds then everything will be fine buddy," Gabriel explained and grasping the handle of the blade, he didn't look away as he withdrew the blade quickly and smoothly. Fenrir gave a low howl, blood leaking from the wound and Gabriel then placed his hand over the opening, easing his grace to help heal and close the wound.

Dean's blade clattered as it hit the ground and Gabriel kicked it away, making sure it would no longer be any harm to his child. The last thing he wanted was Fenrir thinking he might get hurt and feel threatened.

Once the wound was closed and fully healed, Gabriel then moved his hands to heal the other wounds on his child. As the injuries – both old ones and newer ones – vanished, Gabriel could see Fenrir visibly relaxing, no longer looking pained or tense. When his grace reached the damage done from the cuffs, the Archangel tried not to wince. Fenrir though flinched when Gabriel's hands touched the raw flesh, whining.

"Hurts papa," he cried.

This pissed Gabriel that his son had endured so much pain, even to the fact the wolf would shy away or flinch as _his_ touch, but remained calm to not let his anger show. The last thing the Trickster wanted was to frighten Fenrir after his child was still recovering from the trauma he had been forced to endure for centuries.

"I know, litli hvolpurinn minn (my little pup),"Gabriel murmured, rubbing his son's furry cheek. "I know this hurts but it'll be better soon. No more hurts."

"Lofarðu? (Promise?)" Fenrir asked, gold eyes watching his parent carefully.

"Ég lofa (I promise)," Gabriel replied without missing a beat and Fenrir nodded.

The flesh soon turned from an angry red to a pale pinkish in colour, dark grey fur beginning to regrow and soon, it was hard to tell that there was once no fur there. A small, wolfish grin appeared on Fenrir's face and he nuzzled his father, shrinking down to the size of an average wolf.

"Papa, who are they?" Fenrir soon asked, noticing that the two hunters and their angel friend still were standing in the forest clearing.

"Fen, that's your uncle Cas, and his friends Dean and Sam. They're nice hunters, just Dean can be a skíthæll (jerk) at times," Gabriel chuckled, pointing to each of them as he said their names.

"I'm a what?" Dean growled, standing up. "What did you call me?!" He asked, pestering Gabriel but the Archangel shrugged, smirking.

"Relax Dean-o. Nothing too bad, I promise."

Fenrir gave a bark of laughter at the flustered hunter, only making Dean more frustrated.

Gabriel's smirk though soon faltered as he watched his son. "Fen, buddy, how'd you escape? Not that I'm not happy you're here, free but I thought… I thought it was impossible to remove the chains. That the spell placed on them was too strong," he said and Fenrir shifted so he was curled around his father, nudging the Trickster's legs to tell him to sit.

Gabriel did so, crossing his legs and Fenrir placed his head on his father's lap. A soft sigh escaped his jaws, worrying Gabriel.

"Keðjurnar brotnuðu Faðir (The chains broke, father). Ég veit ekki hvernig en ég slapp og faldi mig fyrir honum (I don't know how but I escaped and hid from him), " Fenrir told Gabriel quietly, confusion in his tone.

"Odin's spell must've broken when he died," Gabriel mumbled, half to himself and Fenrir lifted his head, tilting it to the side. "Óðinn er dauður Fenrir (Odin is dead Fenrir)," he explained and the wolf's ears perked up, clearly happy to hear that.

"Dauður? (Dead?)" Fenrir echoed and Gabriel nodded, kissing the top of his head.

Dean coughed awkwardly, grabbing both father and son's attention. "Uh, not to break the wonderful family bonding but could maybe we finish it back in the motel?" The older hunter asked, killing another mosquito that had landed on his arm and the Trickster chuckled noticing the mud and dirt covering the older Winchester. Sam smacked his brother's shoulder, giving Gabriel an exasperated look for his brother's words.

"Why in such a hurry, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked, teasing the older hunter and pretending not to notice the drying mud on the hunter's skin and hair.

"Can we just head back?" Dean pressed, scratching at the mud on his arm and the Archangel nodded, snapping his fingers and transporting them back.

The five of them landed in the Winchester brothers' motel room, Gabriel still sitting with Fenrir's head on his lap. Cas took a seat on one of the chairs, watching silently at the now normal sized wolf and Dean slipped into the washroom to wash off everything that clung to his skin. Sam, on the other hand, was still standing and looking down at Fenrir.

Gabriel noticed this and smiled. "He won't bite you Sambo. You can come a bit closer," he jokes playfully and Sam sits down across from the two powerful beings, still looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, uh, Fenrir," Sam began, scratching the back of his neck and the wolf lifted his head so that he was face to face with the younger hunter. "Sorry about, you know, attacking you. And what Dean had said," he apologized and Fenrir moved to nuzzle Sam's hand.

"Ég fyrirgef þér Sam (I forgive you Sam)," Fenrir told him and Sam furrowed his brow, confused.

"Fen, English please," The Trickster-Archangel gently scolded his son and Fenrir repeated what he had said to Sam, this time in English.

"And I am sorry for any harm you or your brother had received from me as well," he added and Sam scratched the wolf's ears, smiling.

"Thanks." Sam and Gabriel sat with Fenrir, Cas watching from the side.

When Dean came back, clean, the older hunter made his way over to the others. He scratched the back of his neck, shifting awkwardly. "I just wanted to say sorry Fenrir, for stabbing you," Dean said and Fenrir stood, padding over to Dean.

Both Sam and Gabriel watched as Fenrir stopped right in front of Dean and the wolf said, "I've forgiven you Dean, just like I have with your brother." He glanced back at his father before returning his gold eyes to the tall hunter. "My father always told me never to hold grudges and I understand you only wished to help other humans," Fenrir told him, making a smile appear on Dean's face.

Bending down, he rubbed Fenrir's head. "Thanks, Fenrir."

"Brother," Cas began, getting Gabriel's attention. "Could you help me with warding this room? I doubt having a god will not attract some unwanted attention and the last thing I want is to have harm befall upon your son," the angel stated and Gabriel nodded, getting to his feet.

"'Course Cassie."

While the two angelic beings dealt with warding their room, Sam disappeared into the bathroom to change, leaving Dean and Fenrir together.

"You know, for being the kid of a Trickster, you hardly seem to be getting into any trouble," the hunter said, sitting on his bed and still scratching Fenrir's head.

Gabriel chuckled. "He's just warming up to you Dean-o. Believe me, Fen's quite the prankster."

Dean's eyes widened slightly and he met Fenrir's watching a mischievous twinkle appear in the wolf's gold eyes.

"Great, another trickster," he said with a small sigh. "Are your other kids like that as well?"

"Yup."

A groan left the hunter's lips and he hoped that neither of Gabriel's kids would start a prank war once they were all found. That, Dean suspected, would not end well.

* * *

It was later in the evening and both of the Winchesters were sitting at the small table, eating some Thai food that Gabriel had snapped up. Fenrir was currently curled up on Sam's bed, asleep.

Gabriel kept glancing over at his son from the edge of the bed, worried. The Trickster seemed tense every time Fenrir made even the slightest movements; practically hovering over the wolf's sleeping form.

"Gabriel, he will be okay," Cas told his brother and Gabriel frowned.

"I know Cassie, but after everything he's been through so far, I just don't want to let anything hurt him anymore," Gabriel admitted, sounding tired.

"Gabriel, dude, he'll be fine. Go outside and take a breather, walk – or well fly – around. You look like shit and if Fenrir sees you like this, then he'll think something is wrong," Dean said to the Archangel. "Just step out and calm down, we can watch Fenrir for a few minutes."

The Trickster frowned, hesitant. "I don't know, Dean-o. What if-"

"Bull shit. We're two hunters and an angel. We stopped the Apocalypse, I'm sure we can watch over your son for like ten minutes," Dean snorted and after a brief pause, Gabriel nodded. The hunter did have a point – not that he'd admit it out loud – and Gabriel rose to his feet, rolling his shoulders.

"Ten minutes. If anything happens to Fen, I will personally torture each and every one of you," Gabriel told them, and after getting all three of Team Free Will to agree to not let anything to happen to Fenrir, the Archangel vanished.

* * *

Six and a half minutes. For six and a half minutes after Gabriel's departure, everything was perfectly fine. The Winchesters had went back to eating, chatting with their angelic friend. But after six and a half minutes, that's when shit hit the fan. Fenrir, on the dot, gave a whimper, thrashing and wriggling around on the sheets of the bed. "Shit," Dean cursed, standing up and Sam followed him. "Fenrir? Fen?" Sam asked, approaching the wolf and at hearing his name, Fenrir's head snapped up, gold eyes wide with fear. "Fenrir?"

Gabriel's son gave a low growl, baring his teeth as both of the hunters tried to get close to him.

"Fenrir, we won't hurt you. It was just a bad dream," Sam explained, carefully moving slowly towards the wolf, worried that Fenrir might attack."You're okay."

The growling wolf snapped his jaws when both the hunters got close and Dean wondered if maybe they should call Gabriel to deal with this. Deciding though that the Trickster-Archangel deserved a little time to himself, he planned to only call the Trickster if things went really bad.

"Yeah, Fenrir, you're fine. We won't hurt you, we promise," Dean said and as they continued to reassure Fenrir that he was okay, slowly the wolf began to calm down a bit and let the two hunters get close enough.

"Were's faðir?" Fenrir asked quietly, after having calmed down, gold eyes looking around the room for his parent. "Were is he?"

"Your father will be back very soon, Fenrir," Dean explained but Fenrir gave a whimper, shrinking away from the hunter when he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gone?" Fenrir whispered, panic in his voice. "He left me again? Was he mad at me? Is that why papa left? Will he come back?"

Frowns appeared on both of the Winchesters' faces as they listened to Fenrir's questions, hearing the genuine fear in the wolf's words. He actually believed his father wasn't coming back.

"I don't want to be alone," the wolf cried, curling in on himself. "I don't want to be alone again. What if _he_ comes back? What if he tries to hurt me again?"

Sam inched closer to the panicking wolf, running a hand down Fenrir's back like how he had seen Gabriel do it. This seemed to calm Fenrir slightly, enough for the wolf to curl up near Sam. "No one will hurt you, okay Fenrir?" Sam told him, a soft smile on his face. "Cas, Dean, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

At his words, a fluttering of wings sounded and Gabriel appeared, looking frantic.

"Fen? Are you okay buddy?" He asked, moving towards his child.

"I thought you left me."

Gabriel shook his head, placing a kiss to his son's head.

"I will always come back, little one."

"And you won't be alone either, Fenrir. You got us even when your dad isn't here," Dean added and Gabriel flashed both of the hunters a grateful smile.

"Yeah. You're part of our weird family and no one will hurt you." Sam ruffled Fenrir's fur, letting the wolf know that whatever he had faced before would never come back to haunt him. The past would remain the past and he was safe.

 _Thank you,_ Gabriel mouthed, giving his son a hug.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter! This fic'll probably be around 10 chapters, as every other chapter will introduce another of Gabriel's other children and how the Winchester's react to all of them. In the original myth, Fenrir was bound and had a sword shoved in his jaw to keep it open, hence why Fen had injuries on his jaws and in my head, wounds caused by the pagans don't heal that easily or quickly.**

 **Tell me what you guys think and who should the Winchesters meet next? I plan on making Hel the last of the four, so should it be Sleipnir or Jörmungandr next?** **Next chapter should be up in a couple days!**

 **-Ally**


	2. Babysitters

**New chapter! Sorry about this taking a bit long. I had to rewrite the beginning and super busy this whole week with work and parties. As well as once I got home from work, I was exhausted.**

 **This is a bit shorter than the first one but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer.**

 **So without further ado, here's the second chapter with more Father!Gabriel, Fenrir, Sam and Dean!**

* * *

Fenrir stayed with Sam and Dean for a few days in the motel, Gabriel's son easily warming up to the two hunters and his uncle and both hunters found themselves welcoming the wolf into their oddball family. If both of them were honest, having Fenrir around was almost like having a pet dog, only this one spoke and was a lot smarter than your average dog or wolf.

But when the hunters were packing up their clothes, ready to leave, they were corner by Gabriel. He looked at them, desperate, and this worried both Winchesters.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" Sam wondered, worried. Gabriel never looked desperate to them before and if it had the Archangel worried then they knew it was something big.

"Well, Cassie's gone back upstairs to deal with Raphael and Michael being dicks and with Odin dead and Fenrir's back and if he's back then the others must be freed as well but Fen can't be left alone but I can't let my children suffer and more and-"

Sam chuckled. "Gabriel, you're rambling," He pointed out and the Archangel gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," He apologized. "It's just, when I had asked Fen how he had escaped, he said something about the chains holding him captive breaking. Odin's spells he had put to hold them must've broken when Lucifer killed him and freed Fenrir. That got me thinking though. What about my other kids? They had to escaped as well and they are probably terrified all alone. Especially after being trapped for centuries and then seeing a new world with things they've never heard about or have no clue of. I have to find them before someone else hurts them!" Gabriel wringed his hands, worried. "It was my fault that this happened to them and I can't just sit here and not help them! But to do that, I'd have to leave Fen alone and he's terrified that if he's alone, someone might lock him up again. Hel, Jor and Sleip still need me though so I was wondering…maybe could you…?"

Dean frowned. "Could we what?"

Gabriel took a deep breath; golden eyes watching them carefully but the two hunters could see a hint of fear in them. "Help babysit him, just for a bit!" The Trickster said. "Just until I find the others and then I'll- we'll be outta your hair. Hell, I'll even drop you guys off at one of my safe houses, a nice one I have up in Canada and you can stay there! All you can eat twenty-four seven, luxurious beds and all sorts of entertainment!"

"I don't know Gabe…" Sam began, biting his lip. "What about if we get any cases?"

"I'll take care of them for you! Get other hunters to take the hunts! Please," the Archangel pleaded, desperation in his words. He knew that the week Fenrir had spent here, the wolf had grown close to the humans and Gabriel had hoped they would say yes. Sigyn was his second option but personally, Gabriel didn't want to have Fenrir around Asgardians anytime soon.

Both hunters looked at each other, skeptical. Dean was a bit hesitant, because after all, this wasn't something either of them had done before. Plus, who knew how long they would end up being babysitters to a giant wolf? Sam though sighed and turned back to face Gabriel.

"Okay, we'll watch Fenrir for you until you find you other kids," Sam told him, watching the Archangel visibly relax, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Really? Thank Dad! I owe both of you big time!" He bounced up with glee, spinning on his heels and then rushing to where Fenrir was waiting patiently outside and out of sight of humans. Stopping in front of his son, Gabriel ruffled the wolf's fur affectionately. "Hey, Fenny, papa has to go for a little bit to find Hel, Jor and Sleip," he told his child, watching confusion fill Fenrir's gold eyes.

"Go?" He echoed, tilting his head to the side but Gabriel could hear the worry in his voice.

"Only for a short little bit, okay buddy? Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean are gonna stay with you until I get back," the Trickster added, placing a kiss on his son's head. Fenrir whimpered, nuzzling his father's side. "I will always come back, litli hvolpurinn minn (my little pup)."

Neither Winchester were used to seeing Gabriel like this and were stunned that the sassy, candy-loving, Archangel turned Trickster could be so soft spoken and kind. It was the father neither of the Winchesters had really known growing up – not that John was a bad father, but since Mary's death, the ex-Marine wasn't the most affectionate to his sons - and although Gabriel's wasn't any better, both of them could see how much he cared about his kids. Sam was glad he agreed to help the Trickster and that Dean didn't argue – although he knew his brother had a secret soft spot for the grey furred son of Gabriel.

"Okay papa." Fenrir places his nose on his parent's hand, showing he trusted his father and Gabriel glanced over at Sam and Dean.

"You two ready to go?"

"Now?" Dean asked and Gabriel nodded, earning a shrug from both boys. "As long as you make sure nothing happens with my car," the older hunter warns and Gabriel chuckles, waving a hand and making the Impala disappear.

When Dean tenses up, Gabriel says, "Relax. Your car is already at the house." Then with a snap of his fingers, the four of them found themselves no longer just outside their motel room.

Both of the hunters look around in awe, taking in their surroundings. They were currently standing in a lavish living room. There were multiple sofas and a recliner facing a huge flat screen tv, shelves and shelves of movies lining the walls on either side. Easily the room alone was well in the thousands – money wise – and neither brother had lived in anywhere close to costing this much.

"Wow," Sam says and Dean gasps. "You sure go all out when hiding, don't you?" The younger hunter jokes, causing Gabriel to shrug.

"Trust me, you'll be grateful for my expensive taste later," He explains, looking at both of them. At his side, Fenrir looks around, a bit nervous about all the shiny, expensive objects surrounding him, this home the complete opposite from the one he had grown up in. The Archangel sensed the conflict in Fenrir's soul and with a snap of his fingers; he altered their surrounding so it wasn't that flashy and new age. Instead, he made things look a bit more like the cottage Gabriel and Angrboða once had.

The walls were a beige colour, the furniture not so sleek and the huge flat screen shrinking to a smaller size, still reasonable for watching movies but not so big it was intimidating to his child. When Fenrir began to wander around, taking in the familliarity of the surroundings, Gabriel asked, "Better Fen?"

Fenrir gave a small yip and Gabriel smiled warmly. Giving the Winchesters his attention, Gabriel claps his hands softly. "Okay boys. Now, don't let Fenrir stay up late, he is still fairly little-"

Dean snorts at the Messenger's words. "Little?"

"In human years, yes, he'd be about seven," Gabriel explained, before snapping up a necklace with a small charm on it. Handing Sam the neckless, the hunter could easily see the charm was a wolf made from Celtic knots. "If it's a bit tricky dealing with him in this form, just put on his necklace and he'll be human. Take it off, the enchantment wears of. Make sure he doesn't each too much candy and nothing R Rated or mature for the kid if it's movies and tv shows, got it?"

Sam laughs, "We got it, Gabe. Fenrir'll be fine."

"And try not to curse around him as well. Also remember to be patient, he doesn't exactly know all the new age modern stuff you guys know. But he's basically a big puppy and loves to snuggle so don't be surprised if you wake up with him hogging half the bed." Giving his son a hug, the Trickster smiles. "Be good litli minn (little one), okay? I'll be back in no time."

And with a flap of his large gold wings, the Archangel was gone leaving Sam and Dean to babysit Fenrir.

"Hey, uh Fenrir, you hungry bud?" Dean asked after a few minutes of silence, unsure what to say. The wolf shook his head and watched as Sam moved towards the tv. Fenrir then bit gently into Dean's jacket, and ignoring the hunter's protest to let go, pulled him towards the couches near Sam.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Fenrir nodded, gold eyes bright and Dean chuckled, sitting down on one of the sofas. He grabbed the remote before Sam could, smirking.

"Hey, give that back jerk!" Sam grumbled, reaching for the remote as he sat down as well.

Dean moved the remote further out of his baby brother's reach. "I'm picking, bitch," he said smugly, completely forgetting Gabriel's words of not cussing in front of Fenrir.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Like you know any good kid movies for Fenrir."

Said wolf watched the two of them silently and the younger hunter reached towards Fenrir, scratching behind the wolf's ear. Fenrir gives a grin and hops up onto the couch, startling Dean. He lay down across the two hunters, resting his head on Sam's lap and although Dean wasn't the biggest fan of having a large wolf lying across him, he chuckled and began to pet Fenrir as well.

"I do too," Dean then told his brother, picking up the remote he had dropped and scrolled through Netflix, stopping on an old Disney movie he remembered seeing once about twenty years ago. "Lilo and Stitch," he replied with a smug tone, playing the movie and leaning back on the couch.

His brother smiled, leaning back as well while still petting Fenrir, who had shifted to watch the movie better, gold eyes fixed on the screen. "Who's Lilo and Stitch?" He asked and Dean opened his mouth to say something before stopping, remembering that Fenrir, being trapped for centuries, had no clue about any pop culture icons, recent movies or probably never knew what a tv was.

So instead, he said, "Lilo is the little girl and Stitch is the blue alien she makes friends with."

"Alien?" Fenrir echoed, confused.

"It's a creature not from Earth," Sam tried to explain, keeping it simple and Fenrir frowned as best as he could, turning his head to meet the younger hunter's eyes.

"Am I an alien if I'm not from Earth?" The wolf asked, his voice quiet and Sam shook his head.

"No. Aliens are from far, far away in space. You aren't an alien Fenrir," he reassured the wolf and a soft sigh escaped Fenrir's jaws as he rested his head back on Sam's lap, watching the movie. It seemed to Sam that Fenrir was worried he didn't fit in and was odd and judging by how when they first met the son of Gabriel more than once got upset at the word monster, Sam could only imagine he was called that before. A monster. An outsider that didn't belong and seeing that Fenrir was a giant wolf and his siblings were any less odd; the hunter couldn't help but feel bad for the young god. He knew how it felt to be different.

Fenrir seemed to sense the change in the hunter's mood and whimpered, nudged his hand. "Don't worry bud. Everything's okay," Sam mumbled, looking back at the screen as the opening song, _"He Mele No Lilo"_ began to play. He could hear his brother grumble about forgetting popcorn and Sam sighed at his brother thinking of his stomach.

* * *

The three of them spent the evening watching Disney movies like Finding Nemo, Tarzan, and Oliver's Company (which so far seemed to be Fenrir's favourite) and as it got late, Dean squeezed out from under Fenrir to go and make them dinner.

The smell of burgers cooking soon drifted into the living room, causing both Sam and Fenrir's mouths to water. "Smells yummy," Fenrir said, sniffing the air.

Sam nodded, and stood up, Fenrir hopping off the couch to stand beside him. The hunter was making his way to the kitchen before pausing, looking over at the wolf behind him. "Hey Fenrir, do you want to uh eat like this or…" Sam found it awkward to say it out loud and Fenrir frowned.

"I can wear Father's necklace, Sam, if it is easier for the two of you," Fenrir told him, piecing together what the human was trying to say. "It is not a big deal."

"I just didn't want to sound rude or try to sound like I was forcing you. You don't have to if you don't want, Fenrir. You have a choice," Sam explained and Fenrir gave a shrug, padding over to the table beside the couch with the necklace on it.

"I don't mind Sam." Picking up the necklace in his jaws, Fenrir brought it to Sam who helped slip it around the wolf's neck. Once on, the charm glowed a faint green and Fenrir's form flickered, shifting. In the canine's place stood a small child no older than seven with light brown, curly hair and dark gold eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and dark brown pants that looked a few centuries out of date.

The boy looked up at him, eyes curious and bright. "Uncle Sam? We almost eating soon?" The boy asked and Sam blinked, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was still Fenrir, just human.

"Uh, yeah buddy. Why don't we head in to the kitchen and see if Dean's ready?" He suggested and the seven year old nodded quickly, excited. He flashed the hunter a big grin – which the hunter then noticed the boy's sharp canines – and grabbed Sam's hand.

Sam chuckled, a bit surprised at how small Fenrir's hand was in his and the two of them began to make their way to the kitchen. In the kitchen they found Dean humming away to a Metallica song, finishing up with the burgers. Spotting the older adult, Fenrir slipped his little hand out from Sam's and rushed over to Dean, slamming into the hunter's legs.

Dean stumbled slightly due to the force of the kid as well as not expecting it. "What the-" Twisting and looking down, he sees Fenrir and then looked up at Sam with a confused expression on his face.

The little boy grins up at him, asking sweetly, "You almost done with the burgers, Uncle Dean?"

The hunter nodded, watching the curly haired child cheer and run over to the kitchen table, climbing eagerly onto one of the chairs. Looking over at Sam, he asked, "Is that really Fenrir?"

"Yeah. The necklace Gabriel left really works," he answered, staring at the kid as well. "Guess this is how Gabriel saw Fenrir."

"Okay." Placing the last burger on the plate with the others and then made his way to the table to set it down in the center of the table. Alongside the burgers is a bag of burger buns as well as a plate filled with toppings and condiments.

Sam grabbed his burger and bun, preparing his own burger and Dean followed him in suit, pausing only once he realized Fenrir hadn't reached for his own burger.

"Fenrir, something wrong? You haven't touched any of the food," he points out with concern and the boy shrugs, gazing down at his empty plate.

This set off warning signals in Dean's head and the hunter put down his burger, frowning. "Fen, bud, what's the matter? Do you not want burgers?" The child shakes his head, still silent. "Well, if you don't tell me and Uncle Sam what's wrong, then we can't help you," he explained, easily slipping back into the parent voice he'd use when Sam was younger and something was upsetting him.

"I don't know how to make a burger," Fenrir admitted quietly, embarrassed. "What if I do something wrong?"

Sam and Dean both let out a sigh of relief, realizing that what the kid was worrying over wasn't huge. Yes, neither one had remembered that Fenrir wasn't up to date with modern but teaching the wolf how to make a burger was simple.

"Fenrir," Sam began with a smile, "There isn't a wrong way to make a burger."

Lifting his head, the seven year old searched Sam's face for any hint of a lie, replying hesitantly with "You sure?"

"Yeah. Look, I'll even help you, how's that sound?" Sam moved to stand beside Fenrir, placing the burger in the bun and then a slice of cheese over top of the meat.

Fenrir sat on his legs to get a better view of everything, carefully picking up and memorizing everything Sam did.

"What would you like on your burger? We have lettuce, pickles, onions, tomatoes and ketchup and mustard," Sam listed off the toppings in front of them and Fenrir shrugged, not sure.

"Why are there so many things to put with the meat?" Fenrir wondered in confusion and Dean shrugged.

"No clue bud."

"Should I just add everything and you can try to see what you like and don't like?" Sam suggested to the curly haired god and the boy nodded.

Sam made the burger and the moment it touched the plate, the younger boy picked it up and took a hesitant bite, glancing over at both of the brothers to make sure he was doing everything right. Noticing they weren't saying anything mean to him, he chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed.

"Well, how do you like it?" Sam inquired and Fenrir grinned at him, taking another big bite. Dean chuckled at the tyke's actions, beginning to dig into his own burger.

The three of them ate, listening to Fenrir talk about how yummy the burger was, much better than what food his father would make– Dean stored that in the back of his brain to use later against the Archangel – and asked when they could have it again.

After they had finished eating, Dean had found a deck of cards and decided it would be fun to teach Fenrir how to play a few games – since they couldn't just watch tv shows and movies all the time.

* * *

"C'mon Sammy, he's not too young to learn poker!" Dean exclaimed at his brother and Fenrir merely gave an innocent but slightly confused smile, not understanding what poker was or why he couldn't play.

"Seriously Dean? The kid's seven!"

The older hunter shrugged. "So? I was eleven when Dad taught me, we can teach him earlier. That sound cool Fen?" He said, asking the wolf pup who nodded enthusiastically.

"No. You are not teaching him poker Dean. Or twenty-one," the taller male added as he watched Dean rearrange the deck of card on the table.

"Fine. Party pooper," Dean grumbled but listened to his little brother, dealing out the cards to first teach Fenrir how to play "Go Fish," a simplier game to start out with, but when Sam wasn't looking, Dean mouthed: _Later I'll teach you._

Fenrir grinned widely; enjoying the idea of learning something he was told not to do and gave a quick nod.

Dean realized that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

* * *

 **Fen's such a cutie! I'll probably introduce Jormungandr in chapter 4 as I want the boys to spend a little more time with Fenrir before they meet another of Gabriel's kids.**

 **Also, the whole too young to pay poker part is an inside joke between my friend and I. We had been camping with our families and met this kid named Mason who was like seven. We were playing cards with the kid and he had grown bored of us playing Pig and Donkey (we were playing with like six kids so it had to be a bigger game) and exclaimed that we should play poker. This seven year old tried to teach two teenagers how to play poker. So yeah, I decided to have Dean try to teach Fen how to play because of that :)**

 **Any who, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! Are Sam and Dean OOC? Could Fenrir be written a bit better? You guys let me know and hopefully the next chapter will be up next week!**

 **-Ally**


End file.
